1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to interlocking component assemblies and, more particular, to an interlocking component assembly of an expandable rack assembly to hold a variety of objects for display or storage purposes, in a manner to preserve the integrity of each object.
2. Description of Prior Art
Do it yourself, often referred to by the acronym DIY, that focus on people creating things for themselves without the aid of paid professionals, is a common trend in modern societies. As such, Ready-to-assemble furniture, also known as “knock-down furniture” or “flat packs”, is furniture supplied as a kit of flat parts and fasteners to be assembled, usually by the end user, with simple tools, become very common and popular. Assembled furniture is bulky, and incurs storage and delivery costs disproportionate to its production costs; packaged RTA furniture occupies little more volume than that of its components, and can be shipped at far lower cost. Factory assembly is not necessary, further reducing cost. RTA furniture is typically packaged in a compact carton with detailed assembly instructions for easy assembly.
Among the RTA furniture, rack assembly structures for holding or storing things are most often seen and applied by consumers. Conventional rack assemblies typically consist of a plurality of panels for forming one or more frame units with intersecting fasteners disposed on the rear of the frame unit to strengthen structural integrity of each of the panels or frame units mounted thereto.
However, conventional fasteners often lack sufficient rigidity to effectively support and hold the assembled rack structure in secured position, which in turn makes the rack assembly structure unable to sustain and hold objects with heavy weight. Further, the panels or frame unit that constitute a rack assembly are manufactured by standardization according to specifications, thus lacking flexibility in applications if the user desires to add more frame units for expanding the assembled rack structure. As such, the conventional rack assembly structures are known to have disadvantages of insufficient structural rigidity and inconvenient application.
In an attempt to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of prior techniques, Taiwanese Patent Publication has disclosed an interlocking component assembly for a rack assembly, as depicted in FIG. 1A to FIG. 1C. The interlocking component assembly is comprised of a plurality of horizontally-deposed panels 1, 1a, a plurality of vertically-deposed panel 3 each to be mounted between two horizontally-deposed panels 1, 1a, a plurality of expandable members 2 each to be disposed on the top of vertically-deposed panels 3 and between horizontally-deposed panels 1, 1a, and a plurality of interlocking components 4 adapted to securely fasten and hold horizontally-deposed panels 1, 1a, vertically-deposed panel 3 and expandable members 2 in position.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, each of two end of horizontally-deposed panels 1, 1a has a first opening 10 formed therethrough and a protruding footstool, respectively disposed at each of two opposing sides on the bottom of the horizontally-deposed panel 1.
The vertically-deposed panel 3 is a hollow structure in a frame shape and formed with a second opening 30 flush with the first opening 10, wherein a first positioning portion 300 is disposed at two opposed inner walls of the second opening 300 respectively. The expandable member 2 is disposed to straddle across two ends of the vertically-deposed panel 3 and to posit between an end portion of the vertically-deposed panel 3 and horizontally-deposed panels 1, 1a, the expandable member 2 being formed with a third opening 20, wherein a third positioning portion is disposed at each of the two opposed inner walls of the third opening 20 respectively.
FIG. 1C illustrates the interconnection and penetration of the interlocking member 4 into the horizontally-deposed panel 1a, the vertically-deposed panel 3 and the expandable member 2. The interlocking member 4 is a cylindrical structure having a plurality of second positioning portions 40 disposed on the circumferential wall thereof, the interlocking member 4 being adapted to penetrate through the first opening 10, the third opening 20, the second opening 30 in sequential order. The second positioning portion 40 is disposed to abut against the first positioning portion 300 and the third positioning portion 200, thereby preventing the interlocking member 4 from moving arbitrarily in the expandable member 2 and the vertically-deposed panel 3. A plurality of screws 42 each are penetrated through a respective washer and locked into a corresponding screw bore 41 respectively, such that horizontally-deposed panels 1, 1a, vertically-deposed panel 3 and expandable members 2 can be securely fastened and held in position by the penetration of the interlocking member 4 to form at least one or more frame units.
In the illustrated frame structure described above, the front and rear sides of the assembled frame unit may further include a mobile door and a back panel (not shown). When the user desires to expand and increase the number of the frame units, it requires only having a required number of horizontally-deposed panels 1, expandable members 2, and vertically-deposed panels 3 stacked on one another on the assembled frame unit, and further an extended interlocking member 4 penetrating therethrough for securely interconnecting and holding each of horizontally-deposed panels 1, 1a, vertically-deposed panel 3, and expandable members 2 by screws on each of the two sides thereof. Because the frame unit is often posited at a corner location where assembly is to be completed, it is cumbersome and inconvenient to have an extended interlocking member 4 easily assembled under the awkward situation.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved rack assembly that can overcome the defects of the prior art while providing ease in assembly and installation for users' convenience.